After The Passage
by loveslife12
Summary: *Takes Place After Episode 26: Fright Of Passage* Astrid finally regains her family honor, but she still feels incomplete about something. (Slight Hiccstrid. Rated T for a very mild adult statement.) Language is Rated K.


**A/N: My first HTTYD Fanfic. Enjoy :) **

* * *

Astrid was lying down on the dirt looking up at The Aurora above her. To think, hours ago the people of Berk saw Aurvandil's Fire as a battle cry. Astrid never actually sat and watched the colorful ribbons above her Island. The last time she actually watched them was when she rode on Toothless for the first time with Hiccup. Right on cue, Astrid heard Hiccup with Toothless laughing with the twins when they left The Great Hall.

Astrid got up fast and brushed off the dirt that was all over her back side. With curiosity of why they were laughing, she walks to them.

"I can't believe you did that! Man I wish I was there to see that." Hiccup said with laughter still in his voice. In the corner of his eye, he saw Astrid walking towards them.

"Astrid, you missed it. Ruff and Tuff were telling me what they did to Snotlout tonight." Hiccup said over the laughter of the twins. Astrid tried to put a smile on her face, but for some reason she still felt "uncompleted".

Hiccup notice this and went back to the twins. "Hey guys, I'm going to leave. I'll see ya at the Academy in the morning." Hiccup said and saw the twins shrug and walked away.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be on-top-of-the-world right now." Hiccup said seeing the somewhat depressing look on the shieldmaiden in front of him.

"Yeah me too, I just feel like I'm forgetting something." Astrid said then saw how Hiccup's eyes widen.

"Oh I know! You left your axe after you got paralyzed by The Flightmare. Let's just go back and get your axe." Hiccup said walking away from her to get on Toothless. Astrid sat on Toothless and placed her hands on Hiccup's hips as they flew back to the swamp.

~oOo~

The trio returned to the swamp that was glistening from the light above. Astrid saw her axe as Toothless landed gracefully on the wet ground. Astrid got off the dragon and picked up her axe, but she still felt like she was forgetting something.

"Well, you got your axe back. Let's head back to Berk." Astrid heard behind her. She attached the axe to her skirt and sat back on Toothless. As they flew, Astrid felt the cold air hitting her skin. Even though she'll never admit it, she likes to ride behind Hiccup, because he would block the wind that would give her goose bumps all over her bare arms. When they got back to Berk, Astrid went back home and put her axe up.

She took off her shoulder pads and the spike layer part of her skirt to wear the fleece under skirt. She then lay downed on her bed, and stared at the celling, waiting for sleep to take her. She still couldn't figure out why she still felt "incomplete".

She thought of anything else she did that night. However, nothing came to mind. Astrid just have up and let sleep take over her.

~oOo~

That morning, Astrid went to the Academy and saw Hiccup and Fishlegs with their dragons.

"Hey Astrid." Hiccup greeted seeing the blonde walk in. Astrid returned a grin and went to feed her dragon.

After the twins showed up, Snotlout was behind and frowned. "I can still smell that Yak Butter Parfait." He said miserably and got a response by the snickering twins.

"Okay gang, we have a lot of unexpecting matters—" Astrid was barely listening to Hiccup. This feeling inside of her was just killing her. She knew if she just figures out why, then everything will be back to normal. By the rate that it's going, She doesn't think It'll be any time soon.

~oOo~

That afternoon, Astrid decided to take a walk around Berk with her Nadder, she decided to go back home, but saw Hiccup in the stable working on a project. She thought that maybe if she talked about her problem, then it will come to her.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called when she walked in to the stable.

"Over here, Astrid." He said walking towards her with his stick full of chorale. "You need something sharpen?" he asked by habit when he saw someone come in.

"Yeah, my memory." She said dryly at the blacksmith.

"Yeah can't help with that. Unless your memory is made out of steel or iron."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure, just help me find a good amount of leather and I can talk."

"Uh?" Astrid couldn't help but think off the odd statement.

"Nothing, so what's on your mind?"

Astrid took a deep breath trying to find the right words.

"Okay, you know how last night I kept feeling like I forgot something? Well even though I have my axe back, I still feel like I'm forgetting something."

"Maybe it's not an object you're forgetting. Maybe it's what you need to do. Did you forget to do something you normally do at home?"

"No, I don't think so. After we got back home you decided to talk about my Uncle Finn, then you told the town what happen with The Flightmare…."

That's when it clicked; Astrid never thanked him for helping her with The Flightmare.

She was the one who wanted to kill it for her family honor; she was the one who dragged him along because Toothless was the only dragon able to hide in the dark, and she idiotically tried to attack it, and then got paralyzed by the dragon's mist. Hiccup kept trying to protect Berk by trying to stay together with the others, he had to save her butt twice from the dragon and a third for being too scared to move and pushed her behind a rock to hide, and after all of that, he made the town know that Finn Hofferson was Fearless.

"I never thanked you for it." She said to herself.

"What?"

"I never thanked you for last night."

"Excuse me?! We did nothing last night! Did you drug me so I wouldn't remember?"

Astrid gave him a disgusting look and gave him a blow in the chest. "Don't you even dare think that way, you hormonal boy!" she cried in irritation.

Hiccup put his hand on his chest, "I guess I deserved that one." He said while whizzing from the hard blow. "But seriously, thank me for what?"

"About The Flightmare, I'm sorry I dragged you into it. I'm also glad I did."

"Why?" Astrid just sighed in frustration, boys could be so clueless.

"Hiccup, if I didn't bring you along. I'd be dead in the swamp by now."

"I don't get it." Okay, at that point Astrid knew she had to spell it out.

"Hiccup, you helped me with The Flightmare. Even though you didn't want to be a part of it, you were at my side the whole time."

"You're my friend; I'd be by your side even if murder was part of the situation."

"I know you would, but I'm talking about how I got paralyzed by the dragon. You didn't hesitate to push me to the ground when it was about to strike. I put your life on the line just to help my family's name."

"You knew that I pushed you away?"

"Hiccup, my body was paralyzed, I was still aware of my surroundings. Anyway, I just wanted you say thanks for every things. I know that you didn't want to go after that dragon, but you didn't try to send us back home, we found out why the dragon was attacking Berk, and set it way. Then you told the whole town that my Uncle Finn was a fearless man. Anyone who does that for me is an amazing friend."

Astrid saw Hiccup give her a small grin. He never really thought about the things he did that night. Astrid put her arms around his shoulders and placed the side of her face by his. Suspired by her action, Hiccup slowly raised his hands to touch the back of her shoulder blades. Astrid just smiled at his gesture. He was always carful where to his hands.

"Anyway, about that leather, why do you need it?" Astrid asked feeling her face move on his.

"I'm planning to make a new flight suite."

Astrid let go of him and saw the drawling of the flight suit on the table. The shieldmaiden picked up the notebook and giggled.

"That's your flight suite! You'll look ridiculous!" she cried trying to imagine the skinny Viking in a leather suite.

"It's for wind resistant, thank you very much." Hiccup said snatching the book from her hands. "It should be fished by three to four years. I still have to figure the amount of leather, and my body will go through physical changes four years from now." Hiccup said trying to back himself up.

"Whatever you say, Hiccup. You'll still be the scrawny crazy dragon trainer that I know."

"Hey, I'm now taller than you know for your information."

"By an inch! Face it Hiccup, you'll never change. At least inwardly, outwardly…..I'll give you five years." She said walking out of the stable.

"Oh, and Astrid." The girl stopped in her tracks and turned her head to look at the blacksmith. "I'm glad I tagged along with you. Even if it was against my will." Astrid smiled at him.

"You are doing anything in 10 years from now?" she asked

"I have to look at my schedule, but I don't have anything planed."

"Want to race during the next Aurvandil's Fire?"

Hiccup smiled and nodded. "Why not, I'll need a break from chiefing in the next 10 years."

Astrid just shook her head and smiled. "See ya later, Dragon boy." She said walking away to her house.

Hiccup just smiled at her walking away. He didn't know how important he was to her during that situation with The Flightmare. He was just helping a friend who was trying to give her family honor. Maybe he was over thinking it, but he was glad to help her. He would do anything to keep that smile on her face. Even if it meant his life would be on the line.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you ****enjoyed it. I hope the Characters weren't OOC here. I tried by best to keep them in character.**


End file.
